


awake

by radglow



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radglow/pseuds/radglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan is very, very tired, and barry isn't home</p>
            </blockquote>





	awake

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in ages, please be gentle  
> also my first grumps fic i guess! whoa  
> enjoy the porn

it was nearing midnight, and danny remembered barry saying he’d be working late. probably on the new burgie commercial. dan hoped that kevin would be helping him; he didn’t like seeing barry come home tired.

they’d all been tired lately, so tired. no way that was gonna get better anytime soon, either. starbomb’s third album loomed over dan’s shoulders, and even though he loved what he did, he knew he had many long nights ahead of him.

and damn him if this wasn’t one of those long nights. at least with starbomb he had a goal in mind, something to keep him busy. but right now there was fucking  _nothing_  to do. he’d tried going to sleep but tonight was just not his night, he guessed. some parts of him were too hot, others too cold, and his constant tossing and turning- snoozing off his boredom was just  _not_  workin’ out tonight.

officially out of options, danny eventually bit his lip in thought.  _i mean i_ guess  _i could just… i mean, barry shouldn’t be home for a while, right?_

slowly, sleepily, dan decides to just fuck it, and reaches for his dick. his hands are colder than he thought they were, and he startles a little bit into his own touch. only seconds later however, he’s fine, and gives himself a quick pump or two to stiffen up a bit.

he reaches over to his bedside drawer to grab a couple of tissues.

it’s dark, his bed is soft, and his room fills with the sounds of skin on skin, and his own gentle murmurs. as he continues to fuck himself, slowly, lazily. he lets his mind wander off however it pleases, though grows a little frustrated with himself when the same face keeps popping itself into his fantasies.

the same square, bearded, blue-eyed face; looking up at him, nestled between his thighs,  _fuck;_   reaching his arms up, hands gripping his hair tightly, so tightly- one leg pressing up onto him,  _jesus, barry-_

he feels his chest tightening, his heartbeat picking up; “ _barry, fuck, **please** -”  _he’s close, he’s so close. he picks up the pace, swipes his thumb over the head of his dick, feels the beads of pre spread, feels himself shiver. he’s tired, he’s horny, and he’s thinking about his roommate while jacking off. he’s, fuck- he’s so close, he’s gritting his teeth. “ _barry- fuck-”_  the same face, body, on him, in him, around him “ _ohhhh fuck, barry”_ barry fucking him, or maybe he’s fucking barry-  _shit- “ohhh yes, barry, jesus christ-”_ and before he knows it he’s toppling over himself, losing his rhythm in favor of  _speeding things the fuck up please-_

and then he’s finished, and he’s panting, and he’s glad he got the tissues earlier because he’s about ready to pass out.

and then he hears the familiar sound of footsteps leading away from his own room to barry’s and he is suddenly, once again, very,  _very_  awake.

**Author's Note:**

> from a request i got on tumblr  
> "moderately wild prompt: danny very slowly and lazily jerkin it to the thought of barry, softly moaning "oh, barry, oh yes""


End file.
